Melody of a Broken Heart
by I'oOoMoOo
Summary: Jareth meets a child from his past that helps him have the acceptance he needs. Jareth/Sarah


Melodies of a Broken Heart

.

.

.

_'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered..'_

The Goblin King felt his crystal heart shatter at the sight of a little boy who cowered before him. The woman he tried to forget for more than twenty years stood before him in the form of a little boy with the same willful green eyes that felled his kingdom and the same chocolate brown hair that led his precious labyrinth to its demise.

Jareth took a step forward, offering the little boy the same offer he did Sarah, "It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dream"

The little boy did not say anything and Jareth held the crystal ball over to him.

"... I'm not.. Interested.." Stummered the little boy. He looked at Jareth with pleading eyes, his hands were shaking and his knees buckled. "Please..."

"Beware little boy of what you said." Jareth took a menacing step forward and knelt down to level his piercing angry mismatched eyes with the boy's. " What's said is said. And I have come to claim the child you wished away to me."

"...But... I didn't mean it..." The boy swallowed the tears he wanted to shed.

"Oh, you didn't?" Jareth mocked the boy with his elegant eyebrow.

"I want my brother back!"

Jareth flicked his hand and the room around them started to disappear and the landscape of the mountain overlooking his labyrinth and castle surrounded them.

"You have thirteen hours to finish this labyrinth... A chance to get your brother back," Jareth said. The little boy's eyes glimmered with hope and eyed the labyrinth with the same fire Sarah did.

"I want him back." It was a statement filled with promise. He eyed the boy one last time before disappearing to his castle.

.

.

.

'_I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen.'_

Jareth held a crystal ball in his hand, his buried bitterness and remorse creeping up to him. Jareth had realized, with the same stubborn chin the boy had, that he was none other than Sarah's. Within the years, he knew Sarah would eventually meet a man of her dreams. Somebody she would love and somebody she would cherish. Inevitably, she would make a family of her own. The perfect happily ever after of the only woman he could ever love..was without him. Jareth thought he was prepared and he never knew something could hurt so much as this. Jareth never watched Sarah as she grew up to shelter himself from the pain, but cruel, cruel fate led her child into his broken wings to remind him of his own dreams battered and long forgotten.

_The two of them sat on a red picnic blanket on top of a grassy hill outside the Goblin City. Sarah's head rested on his shoulder while his arm draped around it. The sky was clear blue and their children's laughter was heard all through out the mountain._

_"Not too rough Ystal!" Sarah yelled when she saw her youngest son ran through a field of moss, his trousers were terribly ruined and his vest shredded to several pieces._

_"You worry too much, precious." Jareth kissed the top of Sarah's head, Sarah felt him smile. From the corner of her eye she saw her oldest son,Toby, chase Ystal._

_"Both of them look like me." Sarah frowned and looked at Jareth in the eye, he was smirking. Both Toby and Ystal had Sarah's hair, eyes and face. It was pretty obvious they got nothing from him except his magic. "It would have made me happier if they had something of yours. Maybe your hair or your eyes."_

_Jareth kissed Sarah's forehead. "They look perfect to me. I am more than happy they all look like you, Precious."_

_"If ever we have another child, I want her to look like you." Jareth raised his brow suggestively and Sarah immediately turned red. "... I want to have a little girl. AND this time I get to name our daughter."_

_Jareth smirked at Sarah's little outburst, he had given no mind the names Sarah wanted to give their children. He wanted one named after Sarah's brother because somehow Toby was the reason they met and without him they probably wouldn't have fallen in love. And he named the other child Ystal because Toby had taken a liking to the crystals he can conjure. "And what would you like to name our daughter-to-be?" _

_Sarah gleamed, "Actually, I haven't decided yet.. But I want it to somehow relate to you..."_

Jareth swallowed the emotion he had. He stopped himself from fantasizing his dream, it had always given him pleasure and deep pain everytime. How he longed to have Sarah love him and make a family together. Jareth touched his heart with his hand to calm the pounding rhythm.

"Is it so wrong to love me?"

.

.

.

_'For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great.'_

Sarah's child stood in the middle of his escher's room his eyes triumphant. Jareth couldn't help the wrath he felt inside. The child's fear of him was no longer with arms outstretched the child ask, " Where is my brother?"

Jareth looked at the child, he couldn't help but compare him to the son of his dreams.

_._

_._

_._

_'You have no power over me'_

Jareth watched the triumphant boy craddle his sibling and whisper words of love and apology in the baby's ear inside the nursery, he was in his owl form perched on the nearest tree branch. The door suddenly creaked and a woman entered the room. "Jareth?"

Jareth felt his heart stop at the name. Did Sarah find out about him? His heart started to pound, the most painful emotions started to ran through him like the sharpest knife slicing through his heart again and again, never stopping. He prepared to take flight when the most surprising thing happened.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried and immediately lounged himself to his mother. His mother hugged him back, caressing his head and showering him with her kisses. Jareth paused and like a miracle he never expected, the pain he was feeling was slowly going away. He was more than shocked when his pain turned into something different, something lighter.

"Jareth, are you alright?" The little boy nodded his head no and hugged her tighter. "Your Dad is looking for you. He's downstairs in the study."

The boy wiped his eyes with his sleeve and went on his way. When he was gone, his mother went over to the sleeping baby on the crib, giving him a soft kiss at the top of his head. She moved with so much grace and love. Motherhood suited her. Content with what he saw, Jareth prepared himself to leave, he started to flap his wings.

"Jareth?"

"Hello Sarah." This time Jareth knew, he was the one being addressed, changing into his human form he sat on the tree branch, magic supporting his weight.

Sarah smiled at him, her little baby close to her chest. Her hair was parted to one side and her green eyes danced with what Jareth could not describe.

Jareth sighed, the numbness he felt before started to unmask the pain buried deep down. He remembered his dreams. How he longed for them. He whispered to the air,"...They could have been mine."

Jareth paused again sure Sarah would contest it. To his shock she did not instead Sarah continued to smile. Finding it in himself not to stop he added, "I would have moved the heavens and the earth. I would have plucked out all the stars and weave them to your liking. I would have rewinded the time and bended it to your will... I would have given up my crown and my kingdom and live amongst your people... Sarah, I love you that much... I would have given up everything."

Jareth felt his heart break all over again as he told Sarah his love. Sarah stood there blinking and she visibly had a hard time keeping her smile.

"Why couldn't you love me?" It was barely a whisper but Sarah caught it. They stayed silent for awhile feasting there eyes on each other.

"I don't know why I say such rubbish," Jareth gave a hollow laugh, Sarah felt his pain. Jareth reached his hand over her then decided against it, "I know I have no power over you."

"As much as I don't have any over you." Sarah said it with no contempt. She gave him another smile.

"I have to disagree with you precious. Even up to now, I am still your slave." Jareth said, he bore his mismatched eyes to Sarah's. She looked more beautiful now, mature, wise and ..happy. "Nobody knew the Goblin King fell in love with the girl."

They paused again, content with the silence." Sarah shifted against the window sill, her baby squirming as if to make his presence known.

Out of the blue, Sarah spoke.

"I named my eldest son Jareth." Sarah beamed at him, she craddled her infant son close to her chest and her eyes remained locked with Jareth's. "After the man of my childhood."

This time it was Jareth who remained quiet, he dwelled on Sarah's words. Her eyes started to crystalize.

"And I named this one... Labyrinth,"Sarah held up the sleeping infant in her arms for Jareth to see. Sarah paused again trying to hold back her tears and wiping those who escaped, "after the game that led me to my first true love."

Both of them let themselves go. Sarah was no longer holding back and Jareth shed his own silent tears. Both of them found comfort with the other's tears while Jareth's pain finally ceased to exist. This was what both of them needed, after years and years of holding back they finally had the closure they needed.

Jareth remained on the tree branch while Sarah stood near the window sill, Labyrinth asleep again. Jareth conjured a crystal and held it towards Sarah, "It's a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dream"

Sarah laughed heartily, "I don't think I need it anymore..."

Jareth smiled at her, "I still insist you take it."

Sarah shook her head no, "But I have all that I need."

"Pray tell, what are those things that my magic can not give?" It was a friendly challenge and Sarah good naturedly laughed. "No really Sarah. What is it?"

"I have it infront of my eyes." Sarah grinned at him while he remained baffled. Although he knew Sarah loves him, Sarah is not the type to go astray. A trait he loved about her. Loyalty.

When Jareth remained confused Sarah spoke again.

"The girl finally freed the Goblin King with the spell she cast on him." Sarah smiled. And Jareth.. found himself smiling back. "And the Goblin King freed from the spell, lived his own happy ever after, granting wishes and making everybody as happy as him."

"Yes, he did, Precious. Yes, he did." The pain he felt was no more and for the first time Jareth finally found himself smiling, full of life and happy.

End

.

.

.

A/N

Hello everybody! :D This is my first ever completed story! :D Yey, I finally have finished something:D please tell me what you think about this one-shot. It would help me a lot to improve:D

This one-shot came to me as I was combing my hair this morning, and I have somehow felt Sarah and Jareth would never end up together although both of them loves each other immensely or at one point in their life loved the other party. :)) now that I got that notion out of my head, I can think better:D Jareth and Sarah forever! :D

I'm currently writing another labyrinth fanfic titled "Fight for Life" maybe you could check that out when you have extra free time:D it would really make me happy.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think:D thanks:))

Love,

I


End file.
